The purpose of this study is to assess the safety and efficacy of Guanfacine (Tenex) in the treatment of Tourette's Syndrome and Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), occurring separately or as comorbid conditions. Four patients with ADHA and Tourettes have been enrolled in this study. All four have received benefit for their symptoms of inattention. There have been no adverse effects.